1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actinic-ray- or radiation-sensitive resin composition, an actinic-ray- or radiation-sensitive film formed from the composition and a method of forming a pattern using the composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition that finds application in, for example, a semiconductor production process for an IC or the like, a circuit board production process for a liquid crystal, a thermal head or the like and other photofabrication lithography processes, and relates to a film formed from the composition and a method of forming a pattern using the composition. In particular, the present invention is concerned with a composition that is suitable for exposure using a liquid-immersion projection exposure apparatus in which a far ultraviolet light of wavelength 300 nm or shorter is employed as a light source, and is concerned with a film formed from the composition and a method of forming a pattern using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a semiconductor production process, etc. it is common practice to use resist compositions. An example of such compositions is a chemically amplified resist composition.
The chemically amplified resist composition typically comprises a resin that when acted on by an acid, is decomposed to increase its solubility in an alkali developer, and a compound that when exposed to actinic rays or radiation, is decomposed to generate an acid. With respect to this resin and compound, various developments have been realized in order to cope with, for example, the miniaturization of semiconductors (see, for example, JP-A-2007-230913, JP-A-2009-122623, JP-A-2003-307839, and Japanese Patent No. 3841406).
This composition is often stored for a prolonged period of time from the production to the actual use thereof. In this connection, it is preferred to ensure a minute change of line width between the pattern formed from the composition immediately after the production and the pattern formed from the composition having been stored for a prolonged period of time after the production. Namely, with respect to this composition, it is required to enhance the temporal stability of pattern width.